Realizing Reality
by mcflyslashyaoi
Summary: Yata got out of the dressing room, slamming the door close. He would definitely quit this hero show. He didn't want to see that bastard's face anymore, or remember anything about him anymore… it's true that he had moved on, but it still hurts…(Sarumisa)


**Title:** Realizing Reality

**Pairing:** Saruhiko Fushimi/Misaki Yata

**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Smut (yes, there is)

**Summary:** Yata got out of the dressing room, slamming the door close. He would definitely quit this hero show. He didn't want to see that bastard's face anymore, or remember anything about him anymore… it's true that he had moved on, but it still hurts…

**Author's Notes:** I got this idea after listening to that _heart wrenching_ trading drama cd of Saru and Yata-chan… I put some parts of it in here, but most of the plot is mine. It's my first SaruMisa fic (I hope it's not the last). I hope you'll like it all!

**Disclaimer:** Yata –chan and Saru are not mine. They belong respectively to the makers of the awesome anime K (anime project).

**Realizing Reality**

"Come one, come all…"

Quiet gasps from little kids filled the whole room when a big (but not that big) evil monster came out from the backstage. The monster—which looked like a green dinosaur with big spikes at its back, really scared some of the kids, but in the eyes of older ones it was quite cute, really.

"I'm a super scary monster that has come to make all you kids cry…" then came a (bored) growl from the monster. Well, his first sentence already made all the kids cry so there's no use in saying the obvious but he said it anyway.

The green monster spread its arms and walked to the near end of the stage to stare closely at the trembling children. Seriously, how scared could they get? In his opinion, his costume isn't scary at all.

He shook the thought and let out an evil laugh. "It's no use calling for a hero to save you. I'll crush him to itty bitty bits! Wahaha!"

Then, it's time for what the kids have been waiting for—the hero will come and defeat the big monster with great power and confidence. And he'd be smiling and saying, "Take that, you evil monster! I am the great superhero and no one can—" Wait, wait, wait… Where is that damn hero? He's supposed to be doing all those things NOW!

The green monster stood awkwardly at the center of the stage and waited for the arrival of the supposed-to-be hero. He waited, and waited, and… waited. Damn it all to hell, he couldn't take another minute of waiting for that monkey!

"Time out for a sec! I'm taking a break." The monster suddenly said as if he was not in a stage show which surprised the other stage staff. The audience was surprised, too, but that didn't stop him from heading to the backstage.

"Waah… It's so hot inside here…" the guy wearing the monster costume removed the head part of it which revealed his sweaty but handsome face. He breathed heavily as he continued walking to their 'dressing room'. "Now, time to get that bastard's ass to work!"

If it wasn't for Kusanagi-san to ask him to become a stage actor temporarily, he wouldn't do it. It's just that he couldn't refuse the bar owner, who is also his senpai in HOMRA. And also, when he saw those cute little kids who were ready to cry for there were no one to play that infamous monster's role, the orange-haired guy felt sorry for them. Then, when he went to see the staff and other actors, he was surprised—no, that was an understatement, he was raged to see that the one playing the hero's role was the traitor. The son a bitch who left HOMRA to join those damn Blues of Scepter 4. He still hadn't forgotten it all; heck, he would never ever forgive that guy—Saruhiko Fushimi.

As the orange-haired guy, named Misaki Yata, continued walking and apparently thinking, he heard noises coming from the dressing room. And it was getting louder as he walked nearer to it.

"Heh? What's with that pewter sounds? And that sound of disgusting laugh? Don't tell me—" Yata pushed open the door without knocking. And there inside, he spotted a blue-haired guy playing a video game while eating.

"—what the! Saru! What are you doing?!" Yata asked with full volume.

"I'm playing video games and eating, obviously." A bored reply came from the other guy.

"I know what you're doing, you shitty monkey! I am asking why you're here and doing all those things! You're supposed to go to the stage as a hero and defeat me! The kids are waiting for you!"

"Tsk. Don't shout, Misaki."

"Don't call me by my name! You're creeping me out!"

Saruhiko didn't reply. Instead, he dropped the joystick and just concentrated on eating. Yata looked at him exasperatingly.

"I'm talking to you, Saru! Don't just eat the—Wah! You're eating my lunch, too!"

"Don't worry, I left some for you." Saruhiko pointed with his chopsticks at the vegetables he didn't eat.

"All that's left are vegetables, bastard!"

"At least I left some for you." The blue-haired guy answered calmly but there was a little tone of annoyance in his voice. "And you know I hate them."

"Damn right I do! You throw the goddamn pickles when you eat hamburger, and you even made me eat the green pepper part in a stuffed green pepper dish!"

Saruhiko shrugged. "Well, I returned the favor didn't I? I used to drink all your milk because you couldn't drink them."

"That was in the past!"

"You're the one to put it up anyway, Mi~sa~ki."

"I don't want you to call me by my na—" the sound of stomach grumbling stopped Yata from saying any further. It was definitely his, and knowing that the monkey also heard it made him embarrassed.

"Ooh, Misaki is hungry… Go on, eat." Saruhiko tapped a seat next to him telling the other guy to sit there.

"I'm not hungry." He murmured. But another grumbling stomach gave him away. "Fine! But I won't st next to you."

Yata put off the monster costume and placed it on the corner. He just noticed that while he was doing that, Saruhiko's eyes were on him-staring at him; scrutinizing him… but he pushed the nervous feeling quickly and focused on the food.

He then proceeded to sit opposite Saruhiko then grabbed his pitiful lunchbox from the other guy which was almost empty. ("No, I won't sit next to this guy. I can feel that if I do, he'll just kill me").

Seeing his lunchbox, he glared at Saruhiko. "Look at what you've done to my lunch, Saru! Even the egg rolls were gone!"

Saruhiko just smirked which annoyed Yata. But he let it pass. Instead, he took his chopsticks and started eating. And yes, he's slightly mourning because the bastard ate all the delicious ones in his lunch, only leaving him with awfully tasting veggies.

The dark-haired guy started looking at Yata while he was munching the cabbage leaves, and then he couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't know if it was the way that Yata's eyes suddenly glowered while looking at those so-called food, or in the way the other guy was poking his tongue out to reach for the spring onions then biting them bits by bits into his mouth, or in the way how Yata unconsciously groans when doing all the biting, chewing and gulping. Saruhiko didn't really know.

All he knew was he has secret feelings for this guy. Yes, he has. And although he has long since left HOMRA, he couldn't erase the fact that he likes his former fellow member and ex-friend. And now that he's watching Yata eat like that, was making him remember those feelings oh so well and—

-how Yata licked his lips while still looking at his luch box was, in Saruhiko's mind, seducing. And it totally turned him on. Yeah, he could feel his pants tightening just by looking at Yata.

Saruhiko was still probably clouded with desire because he didn't notice that the other guy was calling for him and looking at him.

"Oi, Saru! Why the fuck are you staring at me? Is there any dirt on my face?!" Yata asked before placing another spring onion in his mouth and chew at it slowly.

Can Misaki stop unconsciously seducing him? It's getting difficult in Saruhiko's part, damn it!

Saruhiko cleared his throat. "N-no. I was just thinking… that I want to eat vegetables so badly now, Mi-sa-ki."

The orange-haired guy gulped. He felt something weird with his companion's tone of voice. It sounded…lustful. And the way he called his name was different, too. It brought chills down Yata's spine but he brushed it off, ignoring the nonsense thought. "R-Really? Go eat then! And after this we're gonna go out the stage again to continue the show. If the kids were still there then."

Saruhiko smirked. "Well then…" he grabbed one of the spring onions from Yata's lunchbox and put it in Yata's mouth which shocked the other.

"Wha—Saru! I thought you're gonna eat, bastard! Why are you making me eat this?!" Yata asked with the spring onion still hanging from his mouth.

The other guy didn't answer, instead, he grinned. And before Yata knew it, Saruhiko's face was so close to his then he felt something warm touched his lips. Then, it was gone all of a sudden, and so was half of the spring onion that was in his mouth.

This made Yata blush and angry at the same time. He wiped his mouth and looked angrily at Saruhiko. "Why did you do that huh, monkey?!"

"Why did I do what?" the other guy teased.

Yata's cheeks turned red even more. " Y-You know, the thing you did! You damn bastard! I thought you wanted to eat vegetables, not _do_ some creepy stuff!"

The other guy couldn't look at him directly, Saruhiko noticed. Oh, how he fantasized so many times making_ his_ Misaki this flustered. And now that he'd finally done it, he couldn't stop with just that.

"Wanna do that again?"

Yata's head snapped at Saruhiko. "Do…what?"

"This…" and then Saruhiko's face was close to Yata's again and without any warning, he pressed his lips on to the other guy's.

Yata's eyes widen as Saruhiko pressed his lips even more to deepen the kiss. He tried to struggle but the blue-haired guy's hand went under his tank top, feeling the smooth skin. He gasped. Then he tried to pull away from Saruhiko's lips.

"Saru! Sto—" but before he could finish his protests, the taller guy touched his neck with his right hand and pulled him close which caused their lips to crash again. Yata struggled again and tried to shout, but when he opened his mouth, he was shocked when he felt a wet thing entering his mouth…but, he struggled no more. Instead, when Saruhiko rolled his tongue inside the smaller one's mouth, Yata moaned. It felt good…actually. And that's when their kisses started to heat up, and Yata found his arms wounding around Saruhiko.

Saruhiko smiled to himself. His plan was working. Kissing Yata like this was one of his desires when he was still a member of HOMRA, and it didn't fade even when he left. He just thought that it would never happen but now that they were in this position (their lips were locked in a heated kiss; his hands were roaming around Yata's body; Yata's body was pressed _so deliciously close_ to his), he couldn't believe that it's really happening. And he was happy, the second time he had been this happy in his whole life. Yata will be his, and not anyone else's in HOMRA.

They finally pulled away; a trail of saliva was connecting their tongues. Both gasped for breath as they looked at each other's eyes. Yata's eyes were full of confusion, while Saruhiko's were full of lust, desire and… was that love? _No_, Yata thought. That traitor couldn't love him, it was just a kiss anyway… And if he did, Yata won't believe him, he wouldn't believe in what Saruhiko says anymore.

But when Saruhiko began attacking his neck and placing kisses on his jaw, the thought left his mind. All he knew was he wanted that, wanted Saruhiko at that moment, and he didn't know why.

Moans and groans filled the small room as the two guys kept on kissing and touching each other. Yata's tank top was thrown away in a corner and his hair was a mess, while Saruhiko's shirt was now crumpled and his glasses was no longer on his eyes, but none of them cared.

"Saru…" Yata moaned as Saruhiko was biting on his nipples. Suddenly, the taller guy lowered his right hand on the thing between Yata's legs which was still hidden by his pants. Yata writhed under him. "Saru! Ngh…"

"Mi-sa-ki, you like that, huh?" Saruhiko continued on rubbing Yata's already hard member. Seeing Yata's face when he'd done that made his own cock twitch inside his jeans. He continued trailing kisses on Yata's body, and they're getting lower and lower as he began undoing Yata's pants.

Pulling the smaller guys pants down to his knees, Saruhiko couldn't help but adore everything of Yata. He's not just perfect—he's_ breathtaking, _so so breathtaking that Saruhiko wanted to take him there and then, if it wasn't for the doubt in his mind.

He stopped looking at Yata's beautiful cock to go back looking down at his face, with his hands on Yata's left and right sides to support him. Saruhiko looked directly at his eyes, searching for something to wipe away anything that worries him, but he only received a questioning look. He's sure that Yata wanted to do this too, either because he likes Saruhiko too, or just because of sexual desire. The blue-haired guy hoped it was the former, but if it's the latter he would still do this anyway. He's just not sure what Yata would say after any of this… His mind was so full of Yata right now and he didn't know whether he'll say what he wanted to say for so lo-

"I love you, Misaki'' he found himself saying as he looked into the other's eyes. He himself was very surprised with what he said… but Yata's reaction changed. The lust-clouded eyes turned to a shocked one…or more- it turned into angered eyes.

"What…" Yata's voice was shaking. Saruhiko was confused as to why Yata became like that. "What did you just say?"

Saruhiko smiled. He's still hovering above him. "I said… I love you, Misaki."

The next thing Saruhiko knew was that he was kicked to the floor. That was quite unexpected, nonetheless. One moment he and Yata were all over each other, and the next moment he was kicked just because of those words—those words which meant everything to him. That made Saruhiko angry. "What's wrong with it?"

Yata stood hastily with his naked body exposed to Saruhiko. As much as he wanted not to care about the stare he's receiving, he still decided to put his boxers and pants on. "What's wrong with it? Everything!"

"Everything?! It's the truth! Why do you think I would be able to kiss you and go beyond that?"

A blush crept Yata's cheeks but he brushed it off quickly.

"Truth? I don't believe you; I won't believe you anymore! And why the hell did you have to apply for this job, too? Aren't you Blues prohibited from having two jobs?"

"Tsk. I don't have to explain everything to you. You… you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't—because people from the red clan are those who doesn't understand. No, they just don't want to understand a single thing!" No, that wasn't what Saruhiko wanted to say, what to talk about… But he couldn't blurt out how much he loves Yata now because Yata didn't want to believe him anymore. He couldn't go back now, especially when Yata's the one to push him to this edge.

An expected kind of anger was seen through Yata after he heard those words. There's no way that he'll let it excape. "Don't fucking talk about HOMRA like you know us in the least! It's none of your concern anymore, bastard!"

Saruhiko gritted his teeth. "Oh, I agree! It's none of my concern anymore! But I can't ignore you—bunch of hoodlums—to do what you want! Especially the Red King, Suoh Mikoto."

A fume of red flame suddenly engulfed Yata's whole body. He' more than angry at Saruhiko. He hated him. And he hated letting that bastard do _those_ things to him a while ago like he really cared for him… like Saruhiko really loved him… _Because it's not true_—that's what Yata was thinking. A sad truth it may be, but it's the truth.

"Don't talk about Mikoto-san like he is a bad person! He is my hero! He saved me-"

"It's always 'Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san' with you!" Saruhiko interrupted.

"—he saved us! He took us in and welcomed us to HOMRA! So why, why did you.. WE WERE TOGETHER! So why did you have to go and…!" Yata caught his breath. His head was in a mess and he's totally gonna lose his voice. Saruhiko just looked at him whih made him more pissed than ever. He wanted him to say something, anything… Though he told the taller guy that he wouldn't believe to anything he may say now, the truth was he wanted to know his reason. But he couldn't tell it, could he? Not when everything between them was getting unclear all over again.

"…and I feel sorry for you, Saru. Because no one can save you."

The calm and composed Saruhiko was shocked with what he heard. And he's so damn insulted. "You feel sorry? For me? I guess the day you'll finally understand me will never come. Which means you have no choice but to continue hating me."

Yata didn't want any of this conversation anymore. It wouldn't lead them anywhere, just in chaos. The Red Clan and the Blue Clan…they would never get along… Yata and Saruhiko—they would never be more than enemies. He had long since given up the hope to be just like before with Saruhiko. He had long since accepted the fact that they will no longer be together anymore.

"Saru… I have long since learned to drink mymilk… You're the only one still stuck with being unable to eat his vegetable. Do you think it's because you can't eat it or you just don't want to be able to eat it? The only one of us who hasn't moved an inch from where we stood back then… who hasn't even tried to move on—is you. _Saruhiko._"

Yata got out of the dressing room, slamming the door close. He would definitely quit this hero show. He didn't want to see that bastard's face anymore, or remember anything about him anymore… it's true that he had moved on, but it still hurts…

Saruhiko stared at the door after Yata stormed out. He couldn't believe what happened. What he thought of declaring his love would be the start of everything about them again, but it's not… There's no hope for them anymore, they're broken, scattered into pieces. No blood, no bone, no ash…

But it's true, Saruhiko hadn't move on yet.. He couldn't… Because as clear as the red clan's mark on his chest, he's sure that he's still in love with Yata.

**END.**


End file.
